Baylor College of Medicine (Baylor), the Houston Independent School District (HISD) and the University of Houston-Downtown (UH-D) propose a partnership to provide underrepresented minority middle and high school students with the exposure, skills and knowledge that will enable them to pursue advanced studies in the biomedical sciences. The specific aims of the BIOS project are to: (1) Introduce-using Baylor, University of Houston-Downtown (UH-D), and Houston Independent School District (HISD) resources-"hands-on" bioscience learning with a heart/blood/lung focus through an after-school learning program (BIOS Club) for underrepresented minority middle school students (grades 6-8) to increase their awareness of and enthusiasm for science and to prepare them for more rigorous high school science studies. 400 students will participate per year. (2) Develop, pilot and initiate an Introduction to Research course for high school students (grades 11 & 12), who express interest in postsecondary health and bioscience research careers, from selected HISD high schools with 90% or greater enrollments of underrepresented minority students (African American and Hispanic); and provide professional development to teachers at each school for the delivery of the course. The course will be piloted in year one, and introduced in at least one HISD high school during each subsequent year. (3) Foster acquisition of specific research training skills through the Bioscience Research Intensive Training Experience (BRITE) targeting high school juniors and seniors (attending schools with 90% or greater enrollments of underrepresented minority students) during a six-week summer research immersion experience, providing college credit through the University of Houston-Downtown. The experience will include an introduction to basic laboratory skills, placement in a Baylor research lab for work on an individualized project and enrollment in a college preparatory skills course. 20 students will participate each year. (4) Determine the impact of the BIOS project with regard to both quantitative and qualitative measures of enhancements in the likelihood of minority and disadvantaged students' pursuit of careers in fields that prepare them to conduct biomedical research. (5) Disseminate information about and resources from the BIOS project using traditional methods (e.g., print publications, journal articles), as well as innovative techniques (e.g., Web-based resource archive, on-line instructional sessions).